Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural harvester comprising:
a chassis extending, during work, transversely to the direction of forward travel; PA1 a harvester mechanism suspended moveably in the chassis by means of a suspension device; PA1 a drawbar connected to the chassis by means of a first articulation, the geometric axis of which is at least roughly vertical, said drawbar being intended to connect the harvester to a tractor vehicle; PA1 transmission members intended to transmit the motion from a source of motor power to the harvester mechanism and comprising, in particular: PA1 a first set supported by the drawbar and comprising at least a first drive shaft; PA1 a second set supported by the chassis and comprising an input shaft, the axis of rotation of which is, during work, directed roughly in the direction of forward travel; and PA1 a coupling comprising a first universal joint by means of which it is connected to the first drive shaft and a second universal joint by means of which it is connected to the input shaft. PA1 the axis of rotation of the input shaft is offset with respect to the geometric axis of the first articulation connecting the drawbar to the chassis; PA1 the first drive shaft or the coupling are guided in rotation in a carrier member connected to the chassis by means of another articulation, the geometric axis of which is at least roughly vertical and at least roughly intersects the axis of rotation of the input shaft; PA1 an orientation member is connected between the carrier member and the drawbar. PA1 the universal joint and the other universal joint of the coupling may have a rigid double pair of jaws; PA1 the connection between the universal joint and the first drive shaft may be a connection that can slide along the axis of rotation thereof; PA1 the connection between the other universal joint and the input shaft may be a connection that can slide along the axis of rotation thereof; PA1 a corresponding pair of jaws of the universal joint may be stationary with respect to the first drive shaft and the first drive shaft may be a telescopic shaft; PA1 a corresponding pair of jaws of the universal joint may be stationary with respect to the first drive shaft and a corresponding pair of jaws of the other universal joint may also be stationary with respect to the input shaft, the universal joint and the other universal joint then being telescopic with respect to one another along a geometric axis that passes through the centers of the two universal joints; PA1 the first drive shaft or a corresponding pair of jaws of the universal joint may be guided in rotation in the carrier member, the geometric axis of the other articulation connecting the carrier member to the chassis then intersecting the geometric axis passing through the centers of the two universal joints at least roughly midway between said centers when the drawbar is in a position at least roughly orthogonal to the chassis; PA1 that part of the coupling that lies between the two universal joints may be guided in rotation in the carrier member, the geometric axis of the other articulation connecting the carrier member to the chassis then passing at least roughly through the center of the other universal joint; PA1 the geometric axis of the first articulation and the geometric axis of the other articulation may extend at least roughly in a vertical plane which runs at least roughly orthogonally to the direction of forward travel during work; PA1 the orientation member may form a deformable quadrilateral with the drawbar, the chassis and the carrier member; PA1 this quadrilateral may be at least roughly a parallelogram; PA1 the orientation member may consist of a strut articulated between the drawbar and the carrier member; PA1 in side view, the geometric axis of the other articulation, considered from the bottom upward, may be inclined forward slightly; PA1 in side view, the geometric axis of the first articulation, considered from the bottom upward, may be inclined backward slightly; PA1 the first set of transmission members may comprise a second drive shaft which transmits the motion from the front of the drawbar to the first drive shaft, the first drive shaft and the second drive shaft then being coupled to one another by means of a second coupling; PA1 this second coupling may consist of a universal joint; PA1 the first drive shaft and the second drive shaft may be supported directly by the drawbar by means of a single bearing extending in the vicinity of the second coupling; PA1 this bearing may be connected to the drawbar by means of elastic rests; PA1 this bearing may furthermore be mounted on the second drive shaft; PA1 the axis of rotation of the second drive shaft may be at least roughly coincident with the longitudinal axis of the drawbar; PA1 the coupling may extend out of the drawbar and the first drive shaft may emerge from the drawbar, a guard then being provided which at least roughly envelops the coupling and that part of the first drive shaft which emerges from the drawbar; PA1 the drawbar may be pivoted into a transport position in which it extends at least roughly parallel to the chassis, the axis of rotation of the input shaft then extending, with respect to the first articulation, on the opposite side to the side on which the drawbar extends in the transport position.
a first set supported by the drawbar and comprising at least a first drive shaft; PA2 a second set supported by the chassis and comprising at least one input shaft, the axis of rotation of which is, during work, directed at least roughly in the direction of forward travel; PA2 a coupling comprising a universal joint by means of which it is connected to the first drive shaft and another universal joint by means of which it is connected to the input shaft.
Discussion of the Background
Known in the state of the art is a document EP 0 823 199 A2 which describes such an agricultural harvester which, broadly speaking, comprises a chassis, a harvester mechanism, a drawbar and transmission members.
The drawbar is, on the one hand, connected to the chassis by means of a first articulation, the geometric axis of which is at least roughly vertical and, on the other hand, intended to be connected to a tractor vehicle.
The transmission members, for their part, are intended to transmit the motion from a source of motor power to the harvester mechanism, and comprise:
To be able to work on both sides of the track of the tractor vehicle alternately, using this known agricultural harvester, the chassis can be pivoted with respect to the drawbar into at least two work positions about the first articulation. For this purpose, to ensure correct transmission of motion and allow the first universal joint and the second universal joint of the coupling to operate under suitable conditions, the drawbar comprises, in the region of the first articulation, a yoke, between the wings of which the coupling extends.
An embodiment of this kind does, however, display a number of drawbacks.
Specifically, the drawbar consists mainly of a very long mechanical assembly. To produce the yoke correctly and avoid deformations due to welding, this yoke has to be manufactured after said drawbar has been welded. This is an operation which is complicated to perform because of the size of said drawbar. It requires substantial facilities, and this then results in a very high production cost.
In addition, in order to give this yoke mounting good mechanical strength, it is necessary to use large size components, and this has the effect of further increasing the cost of production.